


Close My Eyes

by Tmas



Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Mental Anguish, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Poetic, Poetry, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:58:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tmas/pseuds/Tmas
Summary: After a long night of listening to sad songs, I wrote this out. It draws a picture or someone who's lost in their own mind, trying to pretend everything is fine while their mental health crumbles around them.





	Close My Eyes

If I close my eyes,  
then I can pretend.  
Pretend that everything is fine  
and nothing can reach me.

If I close my eyes and I pretend  
that everyone around me can't see me,  
no one could see the waves,  
crashing behind these brown eyes. 

If I close my eyes and pretend again,  
no one will know the blood,  
flowing from my chest. 

I can close my eyes and pretend,  
that everything is fine  
but I'm the only one,  
Who doesn't believe the lie.


End file.
